


no tony, you can't buy the campus cafe

by lmao_thunder



Series: Cee's College AU [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, M/M, Peter is their favorite lowerclassmen, Steve brings snacks, Tony likes to smoke weed, Tony's coffee drinking is wild lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmao_thunder/pseuds/lmao_thunder
Summary: Tony wants snacks. Steve delivers. Just another day for roommates Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.
Relationships: Mentioned Peter Parker/Quentin Beck, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cee's College AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705138
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	no tony, you can't buy the campus cafe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghislain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghislain/gifts).



> Part one of an ongoing drabble series for Cee. Love you honey!

_Tony: hey can u bring me back a snack from campus?_

_Steve: Sure what do you want?_

_Tony: mmm can u get those bread things from da cafe & a large iced coffee with 4 shots of esprez? _

_Steve: Your monster coffee is gonna kill you one day._

_Tony: yeah yeah steeb just gimme_

_Steve: Yes okay. I'll see you soon._

_Tony: ❤_

Steve was always surprised by Tony's ability to remember when he was just getting out of class because Tony couldn't even be bothered to go to his own classes. Like clockwork though Tony would text Steve after his art history class and ask for his usual order of a monster coffee with the cream cheese danish bites. It was a good thing Tony had loaded Steve's meal plan with an extra 3 grand because delivering Tony snacks from campus would've drained Steve's meal plan to zero in no time. 

_Tony: steveeee where r u_

_Steve: I'm waiting in line. I'll be back soon._

_Tony: ok fine_

_Tony: if they dont hurry up tell em im gonna buy da cafe_

_Steve: I'm not telling the two overworked baristas that. They'll have heart attacks. Just relax Tony._

_Tony: ur too nice steve_

_Tony: this is y ur da best roommate_

_Steve: Thanks Tony. I just ordered so I'll see you soon okay._

_Tony: k_

* * *

After packing up Tony's treats and his own muffin into his backpack, Steve grabbed their drinks and began his walk from the cafe down the infamous hill that all students traversed daily. As he made his way towards the Terraces, the upperclassmen only dorms, he ran into Peter Parker and his moody boyfriend Quentin Beck. Who to this day hated Tony for reasons that Steve couldn't understand. 

"Hi Steve! Where's the boss?" Peter asked excitedly as he began keeping pace with Steve, a reluctant Quentin being forced to keep pace because of the hold Peter had on his hand. 

"Hi Peter. Tony's in our room. I have a feeling he's high because he asked me to bring snacks but then again he hates getting his own food so maybe not." Steve explained before taking a sip of his iced green tea latte. The baristas had really outdone themselves this time, it was delicious. 

"Oh...isn't that like not allowed?" Peter asked while looking around them. 

Steve looked away from the path they'd been walking to raise an eyebrow at Peter while still sipping his latte. 

"Oh. Oh. Okay...let's just pretend I didn't say anything! Ha…" Peter's embarrassment was adorable. Steve couldn't help but be endeared by the younger man. 

"It's okay kid. Don't worry about it. I'll catch you both later. I'm going this way." Steve said with a shrug of his shoulder as he moved off the path to cut through grass for his dorm. 

"Oh okay! Bye Steve! Tell Tony I said hi!" Peter said as he watched Steve walk away with a still quiet Quentin holding his hand. 

"Will do Peter!" Steve called over his shoulder. 

* * *

The key to their dorm's front door always got stuck when Steve's hands were full. Nine times out of ten it refused to open for him. Steve took a deep breath before beginning to knock rather loudly while calling Tony's name. Thankfully their neighbors were used to this and didn't complain. A few minutes later Tony appeared at the door, hair sticking up and bleary-eyed. 

It seemed to take him a second before he recognized Steve and a bright warm smile lit up his face. 

"You're home! Gimme gimme." Tony said while making grabby hands for the drink that was most certainly his. Steve handed it over as he stepped into their dorm and closed the door behind him with a kick of his foot. 

"Here you go. Your treats are in my backpack." 

“Yesss. This is so good Steve.” Tony moaned clearly pleased as he sipped on the iced coffee of death. 

“Ran into Peter. He asked after you.” Steve said as he left the living room to head towards their shared bedroom. Tony followed behind him. 

“Oh cute. Did he ask if it was allowed for me to be high?” Tony asked with amusement and Steve laughed. 

“Yeah. It’s honestly really cute. He asked me if that was allowed.” 

They’d reached their room. Tony was leaning against the doorway, straw casually between his lips while he watched Steve put his things down and begin changing. Steve took off the day’s worn outfit and just threw on a pair of comfortable sweats. He could feel Tony’s interested and appreciative gaze on him. 

He wondered if today would be the day his roommate made a move. There were only so many times Steve could do this before he was forced to give up the cute engineer as a lost cause. 

  
  
  



End file.
